Realization
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: After a talk with Kenny, Craig has realized what his feelings meant.


Craig was feeling confused. Extremely and utterly confused. He didn't understand the situation that his feelings had placed him in. He'd never had to make such a hard decision before. His life was always easy, he never did anything extreme or adventurous. No. his life was completely boring and normal. Normal being a relative term now.

He sat down on the curb and pulled out a cigarette. Cigarettes always calm him down. They take him away from the horrible and traumatizing reality of his hometown, South Park. They help him go into a state of dreaming. Daydreaming to be specific. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly. Daydreaming wasn't an option anymore. His dreams have went from revolving around Red Racer and junk food to a certain blonde.

He rested his face in his hands and groaned angrily. All these signals his brain was sending him was now giving him a serious headache. "Hey Craigy."

Craig put on his signature deadpan expression. He was not one to display his feelings and emotions like an art museum. He may be feeling angry, sad, and confused but he will not let them get in the way of his reputation. He's a mysterious and quiet person, no feelings represented. And instead of a casual greeting that anyone else would use he simply flipped off the two approaching whores.

One being the infamous Bebe Stevens. Beautiful blonde with an attitude would be the best description. In Craig's book she was simply the leader of whores. She is the perfect image of a slut. She wears overly revealing clothes as if that's supposed to gain her good attention. She fucks with every guy she knows. Craig being one of the exceptions. He doesn't want an STD.

It's also no surprise that the queen of whores would be walking with the king of whores, Kenny McCormick. He's the perverted kid that always wears an orange parka hoodie. He grinned down at Craig, "Want to join us?"

"No." he replied bluntly. He didn't want to make eye contact or conversation. He needed to be left alone, so he could figure out what the fuck was wrong with him.

"Aw, I was hoping we could have a threesome." Bebe chimed. They both sat beside Craig. Kenny to the right and Bebe to the left. She rubbed against him and purred. "Two hot blondes and one mysteriously horny brunette." she giggled, "We could make a video."

Kenny nodded and nudged him. Craig rolled his eyes, "Fuck off."

Kenny and Bebe noticed easily that Craig was more mad than usual. "Temper. Temper." Kenny put his arm around Craig, "Care to tell us what's on your mind."

"No." he attempted to push Kenny off.

Bebe rubbed his thigh, "Craig I can read you like an open book. Something's wrong."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I'm talking to the town airheads about it." Craig snapped harshly.

Bebe smirked, "If it's a relationship problem then I'm sure you'd like our advice."

"Yeah. I'd definitely like the advice from a girl who hasn't had a relationship last more than two days." he replied sarcastically.

Kenny nodded, "Well I could help yah."

"Yeah I definitely want advice from a guy who fucks and runs."

Kenny looked at Bebe and she shrugged, "I'm going home."

She eyed Kenny and he nodded, "I'll be there later."

As she walked off Kenny turned to Craig. He could practically read everything Craig was feeling just through his facial expression. It wasn't stiff and empty as usual, his eyes actually carried emotion and displayed several feelings that were obviously the problem. Craig has never had to deal with emotions because he's always been empty and apathetic towards everything.

"Really, dude, you can talk to me. You know I'm good at giving advice." Craig sighed. He knew he was right. Kenny knew everything about everyone in South Park, he even knew the answer to things you didn't know the answer to about yourself. He's practically the god of South Park High. He's also pretty trustworthy. He won't tell a soul your secret, he just muffles out things abut boobs and titties. "Come on."

Craig shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Well I could be a shrink." he smirked, "Now Craig how do you feel?"

He huffed and growled, "Dude."

"Seriously Craig. Your feeling something." he paused, "Maybe it's indigestion."

Now Craig was annoyed, "Fine if I tell you what I'm feeling will you leave. I don't think you'd be able to solve my problems."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm mad and confused. Simple as that." He shrugged, "You know one of those days."

"You don't usually have those days." Kenny stated smugly, "Something serious is going on for the one Craig Tucker to be confused about something. So confused that it angers him. Hmm."

Craig didn't reply he simply flipped the blonde off. "Is it a certain somebody that's making you feel like this?"

Craig thought for a minute maybe it's better to just go along with what he says. If he stops arguing then maybe he can come to a conclusion that actually makes sense. Straight answers. "Yeah."

"Did they make you angry on purpose or accidentally?"

"He probably doesn't even know." answered Craig with a sigh.

Kenny cocked a brow, "So it's a guy?"

"Yes."

"Friends with him?"

"Yeah." Craig looked down at the ground, "Best friends…"

"Tweek Tweak?"

"Yeah." Craig mindlessly looked around.

"How did he confuse you?"

"I don't know. Like he didn't confuse me…my feelings for him are confusing me…" He stopped and his eyes widened, Kenny simply smirked.

"Well I've already come to the conclusion." Craig gulped, "You my friend are gay."

"But I don't like all guys." he stopped and barked, "I don't even like Tweek!"

"Your in denial. That's understandable. I'm the only person who's probably never been in denial about my bisexual orientation." stated Kenny clearly.

"I'm not gay dude. I'm a heterosexual male."

"Sure you are. That's why you always spend your freetime with Tweek instead of going on dates with girls." he paused, "That's why you always prefer to hang out with Tweek instead of your other guy friends."

Craig stopped him before he continued, "We're just best friends."

There was a long and painful silence. Craig repeated what Kenny said a few times but simply tried to wash away the words and Kenny leaned back on his hands and nodded, "I don't see what you think is so wrong about being gay. Everyone is a human the only difference is girls have boobs and a vagina while guys have penises." he shrugged, "You're attracted to who you're attracted to. Your body chooses not you." he turned and smiled at Craig, "Why limit yourself to annoying girls anyway?"

"Because it's normal." Craig answered bluntly.

"Normal meaning what. What society sees as right?" he scoffed, "I suggest you flip the world off Craig because not everyone is going to like you and I don't see why you should bother making yourself unhappy for the sake of everyone else."

"I'll be happy if I'm normal." he stated clearly.

"You also say you like things boring but your best friend is Tweek the psycho addicted to coffee." Kenny stood up, "You can be an unemotional zombie if you want but I suggest you try a taste of happiness first."

"My form of happiness doesn't revolve around sex you know."

Kenny nodded and said in probably the most serious tone Craig has ever heard Kenny talk in, "Yeah, it revolves around Tweek."

Kenny's words have shot some sense into Craig. Craig wasn't going to be normal in the eyes of the world anymore. He stood up and threw his middle finger to the sky. Kenny turned back and smirked, he was god after all.


End file.
